Flying through the clouds
by OneShotGoddess
Summary: Alternate Universe. Naruto is a great pilot but his head is in the clouds as he fails to find peace with yet another mistake in his life, so much so that he misses the newest addition to his flight crew, Gaara, a talented pilot dipping his toe into the business. Possible two shot, not sure yet.


(Naruto's POV)

I looked out over the clouds, trying and failing to find the words I was looking for. I knew it was my fault, we both knew it was my fault. Only this time I couldn't fix it with a simple I'm sorry, please forgive me Hinata. I screwed up bad and had spent the majority of the six hour flight trapped in my own head. I sigh, leaning my head against the wheel, a tricky thing to do because if I pushed to hard I would send the whole plane into a nose dive.

"I have no sentence in my head." I finally sigh, imagining my doom at the hands of my wife.

"What?" A second voice asks.

I blink once, looking over at my co pilot. Finally noticing the other person beside me. I had been so used to running shifts with Kiba that I didn't bother to look up. The dog loving weirdo knew enough to do his job and not say anything until I wanted to, which in all fairness to me was most of the time. We had many conversations Kiba and I. I would be laughing at the thought of it if I wasn't so depressed.

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes."

I blinked twice looking over at the man beside me. He had a striking appearance. Bright red hair, almost Snow White skin and black rimmed eyes. His red hair was sticking up in odd angles like the man had just rolled out of bed.

"Did you want to talk about it?" He asks again "I'm Gaara by the way. It's nice to finally talk with you."  
He sticks out his hand and I blush, extending mine to grasp his.

"Naruto." I sigh, receiving a firm shake back "sorry, I guess I was being a crappy companion huh?"

"It's alright, you looked deep in thought so I just left you alone." he shrugs, checking over a few of the instruments.

I smile, he most defiantly wasn't like Kiba. That male had no problem butting his head into my problems, at least after I started talking. Prying more than a few fuck ups out of me. Thankfully I'd had a pretty peaceful marriage, Hinata was a fairly forgiving woman who loved a screw up like me dearly. I was more than thankful to have her. Instead of a tsunami of questions I was met with silence. I could tell Gaara was curios about my problems but wouldn't push.

"So are you new to the company or new to flying? I've been flying with this company for a few years and I've never seen you before." I ask, gently getting the ball rolling again.

"I've been flying private planes for a few years but this is my first time flying commercial."

I snort once, remembering my time as a private pilot.

"What made you change? Crappy customers?"

Gaara smiles, a small smile

"They weren't all bad."

His tone was soft and all but confirmed my earlier statement.

"Why did you leave?"

"I wanted something different, I wanted more." He sighs, pulling up his arms to reveal scars and gang tattoos "I did a lot of bad in my childhood. My father used me for his own gain and I... hurt someone I cared for greatly." He rubs a date tattooed down his arm "about a year ago my older siblings found me and after I discovered the truth I wanted to change. I wanted to be better, be someone they could be proud of."

"Well you find here that most people are more excepting then others. Stick with me and I'll show you around." I snort "oh, but I would stay away from Kakashi."

"Kakashi Hatake, the chief of security?" He asks

"Yeah, he's a bit of a pervert and you seem just like his type." I smile and snap my head over to him as my words resonate with me "I mean not that that's a bad thing!" I scramble out quickly "if guys are your thing I have a few friends that would love to meet you cuz your a pretty good looking guy! Oh god! Now it sounds like I'm hitting on you! Which I would if I wasn't in a relationship already! Oh jeez! What I'm trying to say is I'm not a judgemental person!"

This time Gaara snorts, which quickly turns into full blown laughter as he tries to hide is face in his hands.

"Wow..." he sighed, wiping a tear away "Kiba warned me about your exuberant personality but I wouldn't have expected this."

I smile back as him

"What you've never seen a man make a fool out of himself?" I chuckle

"Not really to be honest." He says in a softer voice "my family if quite reserved thanks to my father and people in your position would usually be dealt with differently." I pause, half surprised by his forwardness and half in surprise that his childhood reminded me a lot of my own "sorry," he says after a moment "that was a little much wasn't it. Matching the correct emotions to situations isn't really my strong suit..." he reaches up, rubbing a hand on the back of his face.

"No it's fine." I say honestly "you just remind me of someone I used to know."

I smile, looking out into the clouds dancing on the horizon. It seems my life as a pilot just got a little more interesting.

Read and review. Thanks lovely's!

xxxxOneShotGoddessxxxx


End file.
